The song of the waves
by Suryallee
Summary: A Keiko Mittarei story. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Song Of The Waves

Beta version from Tina chan.

Thank you!

Suryallee

Fist chapter

Mitarai Kyoshi also known as the Seaman was on his way back from a serious conversation with his friend Kazuma Kuwabara.

The blond haired, blue eyed young man was in a thoughtful mood.

Three years had gone by since he had tried to kill the human race with Sensui and the others. They had not been the best three years for him, because he had been constantly thinking about a person he talked to every day, a fact that made the torment worse, because this one special human being might as well have lived on the highest mountain in any of the worlds. That was how far out of his reach she was. Her thoughts where devoted to one Urameshi Yusuke, the half-Demon that he met only a few years ago.

So the silent young man had kept his desire for her in check. It didn't matter to Mitarai in the slightest that he was after something he would never have. As long as he could see her it was enough for him!

Tonight he had had a long talk with his friend about this. Kazuma was the only one who knew about his crush on Keiko. Kuwabara was never negative about it, instead he tried to comfort and help Mitarai in every way possible. He was the one who told Kyoshi she would never give up on loving Yusuke.

But tonight all that had changed.

He had learned from Kuwabara that Yusuke had decided to stay in Makai forever, and Keiko didn't want to live in such a place without any hope of seeing her family from time to time. So they had broken up.

If you had asked Mitarai about it he would have told you that this was bound to happen anyway, it was only the last thing that happened in a long line of events during the time he knew them both. So it was not as surprising to the water user as every one else. For him, looking at those two was like seeing the surf. They fought against each other, a steady up and down, like the waves.

Now that they had broken up, he could try to get her love for himself. He would never have tried to get between those two, but why everyone seemed to think that they where the perfect couple was beyond Mitarai's comprehension.

The young man found himself back at a place he often used to think over something. It was his refuge, a place where he could daydream about her without being disturbed, near the sea he loved so much. It was Mitarai's place to be alone, but he wanted nothing more than to share it with Keiko someday.

The sound the waves made by rolling onto the shore was calming to him, it was like some song. Just like her voice. Deep in his mind he started thinking about a way to get near to her without scaring her away from him.

When the sun rose again it found the young man sitting on a sandbank with a determined look on his face.

He had found a way, but he needed help to make it reality. And the only one he could think of to help him was Kazuma. With that thought in his mind Kyoshi stood up and began to walk back to the Kuwabara residence to have another talk with his surrogate brother.

**Please leave us both a comment yes?**

**I personally think they deserve to know that someone read their works for me and how you find it.**

**The same goes for Altars works for me on my other stories she is making herself, like Tina too, so much troubles for my sorry but!**

**Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Song Of The Waves**

**Chapter two**

Kyoshi was hanging up the rope.

It had taken him not to much work to get his friend to help him with his plan. The little ship was owned by his father's company and used to show the customers their works.

His father was a Reeder and build up new ships and such stuff; it doesn't interest the young man the slightest.

All what Kyoshi was interested in at the moment were Keiko and his plan.

"Are you sure Kazuma that you don't want to come with us" suddenly Keiko's voice was heard.

Yes, I am sooo ill! And beside that you like Kyoshi and I would lay my hands into a fire for his good intentions towards you and his behave!"

The carrot top young Kuwabara told the beautiful woman beside him in a stern voice.

"That's not what I meant, Kazuma! I am just concerned about your heath since Shizuru is out and you are alone at home. Why do you not go to Yukina san? She might heal you and you would not be alone."

The young woman looked at the tall man beside the now near him standing Kyoshi. But the red head shakes only his head and waved at the two by turning back home,

" Have a nice day you two!" He said and then turned around the corner of the gangway between the other ships.

Keiko found herself back on the ship with Mitarai.

In her confused memory she could see Kuwabaras grin after they start their turn.

What was going on here, the petite brunette asked herself idly.

Since her break-up with Yusuke Kyoshi have increased his advances against her allot. Not that she was mind, but since she knew him he seemed not more to her as teen from the beginning and Keiko did not know how to handle this situation here.

She went her gaze around to examine his frame more closely, he had grown allot! His shoulders where more muscular as before and his entire body had build out more masculine.

The young man in front of her was really a nice view.

When had he grown up?

Keiko was sure that the last time she saw him he was more the old one she knew!

Where had the time gone?

And now she was alone with him on this ship, into the middle of the ocean and found out that she liked the sight he gave her.

Keiko knew for a long time now that Kyoshi wanted something more as friendship from her but what was she supposed to do now?

Her only thoughts ever were devoted to Yusuke before. She liked Kyoshi really but to have him as her boyfriend, maybe more, was something other she has to think about more closely!

His voice brought her suddenly out of her musings when he told her in his calm voice that a storm was brewing and that it would be better to search refuge near to the islands around their position in the moment before it started.

Half an hour later the two sailed into a natural harbour from one of them.

Keiko never had known that it was here. It was simply a beautiful place!

The scenery was breathtaking with all the green and the nature around it.

It then, when the storm came down.

It took only a few minutes for the sudden storm to turn the peaceful scenery around their ship into turmoil of chaos and both decide to desert their ship for the moment to search safely on the island from the storm.

Only seconds after the two had leaved it another lightning crashed right into it and destroyed it completely.

"Are you ok?"

He asked her after they found a cave on the island.

Keiko nodded uneasy; she was entirely under the impression of the last happening.

"I am sorry keiko. Originally I had planed to take you out on a sailing trip to lighten your mood and make you happy, "

Kyoshi looked at her ruefully, "but as it seems, I had made my plans without the weather!"

Keiko could not help it, by the look of his face when he told her his little plan; she could do nothing other as to laugh.

Now after he admits that he had tried to get on her good side, she felt the great weight falling down from her shoulders.

So she thought, after she quit her laugh, he likes me.

It was confusing her that this nice young man seemed to want her as his girlfriend.

He could have so much other, so why her?

She was now twenty-two and he was, maybe twenty?

Not that this was much, but she was in her homeland terms a woman into age who the most other had married and one or two children by now! Keiko had waited for Yusuke so long, only to find out that he wanted to live completely in the Makai and that he never would quit his fighting lifestyle.

Yusuke wanted not a family; he wanted not to loose his lifestyle. He was very young for a demon prince, it was no wonder that he wanted to stay that way.

But she was only human!

Keiko wanted nothing other as a family and children in time with a man she loved and who loved her back.

To life a halfway normal live and mostly she wanted the chances to see her parents from time to time.

If she had chosen to go with Yusuke, she would never have seen her parents again!

Because he would have turned her into an immortal being like himself. So she could life there without problems and that would have forbid her every change to see her parents again!

The Reikei law was very clearly in that.

Kyoshi on the other hand was only a mortal human like herself. He was a human with not so usual powers, but an entire human.

He was a nice and caring person, like herself and as it seems, he loved her dearly.

The young man tried his hardest to get her to notice him and missed not a single chance to show her how much he liked her.

So, what to do?

Kurama tried the very same, since her break up with Yusuke.

But she felt herself uneasy around the ancient spirit fox.

Surprisingly, since she goes out more with Yukina, Hiei was more and more often to see around the two woman.

He sometimes even went with the two out into the city and accompanied them there!

She knew, he tried to be nice but Keiko could not help herself. The jagan user, as much as she liked him, scarred her a little.

And she could not help to wonder that he seem to like her!

Hiei was such a quite nature; it was a wonder to her that she found that out.

The two demons definitely tried to get on her good side, like Kyoshi, but with them she would have the same problem in a way as she had with Yusuke;

She would have to leave the ningenkai and with that, her parents, friends and her entire life.

Not that this two where nearly as childish as Yusuke, she knew now. These two would make sure that she got more then enough attention from them as anything else.

The two would give her everything she wanted, but Keiko would be forced to leave her family behind.

And that was no option for her!

He was a person she could love.

His constant tries to make her happy into the last weeks and his polite and nice behaviour against her and her friends had leaved a good impression.

Not to mention his good study grades that had impressed her parents greatly!

He has helped her parents into their shop the last weeks and got along with them quite well.

Also he had helped her with her math problems and her study groups on their academy. It has become normal to her to see him every day.

Kyoshi was around her every time she needed some help.

That all and his good looks did allot to make her like him.

He had planed to make her happy, huh?

Everything the young man did, it seems, was for her!

Keiko liked the feeling Kyoshi gave her with his constantly affection and found that she wanted not to miss it.

She needed someone who treat her right so badly!

For the first time for weeks, Keiko Ukimura began to feel happier as before. More wanted, and needed and not as a nuisance to someone. More special! For the first time after her break up, the young woman began to be, a little bit more like her old self.

And she realised something very important other…

That the young man in front of her had silently wormed his way into a part of her heard, that was formerly only devoted to an other special man in her life.

Keiko began to see more into the water user as a friend and that lighted her current mood immensely!

**The next chapter will come the next week. It's the lemon and I really need to rework it once more. This story will have 4 maybe 5 chapters if you want it. Let me know what you think with a review,**

**Alter, I hope you liked it.**

**Sorry for not updating it for so long, but I have definitely too much to do into the last time and not found the mood and the time to write your fik.**

**Sorry**

**Suryallee**


	3. Chapter 3

The voice of the waves

Chapter three

Storm of emotions.

She made her decision fast.

Kyoshi was with his back to her when she suddenly unfolded her arms around her slightly shivering frame and tiptoed to the youth to scare him a little; suddenly feeling very playful.

" Buh!"

"Wahh!"

The young woman behind him had shouted with all her strength right into his ear.

The young man loose all the fire woods he had just picked up from the ground before to light a fire for her to dry, and send the logs flying through the air, startled from the sudden noise.

With a grumpy face he turned around to the young woman behind him who tried to stop her giggles and to hide her laugh behind her hands; Kyoshi had looked to funny when she had scarred him!

He folded his arms with a bored look and told her,

"Very funny, Keiko san, very funny!"

Keiko could not stop to laugh; she looked at the youth out of teasingly eyes and tried her hardest to stop the laughing noises from escaping her throat. But failed miserably!

It only needed to look at Kyoshis grumpy face to bring out more laughter as before.

Suddenly the youth seemed to have enough with her laughing at him and talked her to the ground with one fluid motion;

"You find that funny huh?"

With that said he gave into his urge to kiss her right on her full pink lips.

Well, Keiko, that stops you definitely from laughing."

She thought idly, but then began to respond to his kiss.

This had a long time coming, both of them knew it.

Since the day Yusuke and she started to have troubles Keiko had known that the younger one of them two wanted her for his own, but Keiko never investigated to the thought more as necessary. And Kyoshi never stepped over the fine line between friendship and more.

But today he did, and the woman found that she liked it to be kissed from the grown youth.

He tasted like the ocean and something very sweet. Keiko liked his sweet taste more as she thought she would.

With Yusuke such events like this never where gentle or sweet, he ever was boldly like he was into his fights.

Sometimes she had thought he saw sex just like this too, as a fight for dominance.

Kyoshi on the other hand was gentle and slow, he never tried to dominate her, not even in this kiss.

It was clear that he wanted her as more as a friend now.

But to Keikos great wonderment it doesn't startled or worried her as much as she thought it would!

Instead she found out by kissing him that she liked to lay in his arms and to be hold so gentle from the water user.

And so the woman began to respond to his silently asking for more with her own way of acting, she encircled his neck with her arms and began to kiss him more passionately as before.

That got her a groan from the young man above her and she felt his hands begin to wander over her lush body.

When they finally where able to think coherent again they only looked into each others eyes for a long time and hold the other near.

* * *

**Lemon removed because fn do not want that here.**

**if you want to read the storry fully outwritten, you have to go to one of my other accaunts**.

* * *

Not one word was needed, only the touch of each other was enough to ease away every fear from the other.

Both of them knew that they found something very special into the other, something they could build up something more as simple love or a simple relationship from and that turned every word down before they could speak it out clearly, Keiko and Kyoshi did not want to ruin their silent moment with words.

"Do you have found the bottle now, Keiko chan?" he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

The ship was entering the harbour of their beginning sailing trip right in the morning hours of the next day.

It was still quite here and very still. Not many people where around to see, only a few of the searchers from the night before, where at the docks, the other people had simply forgot the storm last night in their dreams.

Kuwabara Kazuma was one of the few people who where there. His gaze spoke of the worries he went through the last night about his dearest friends out on the raging see.

When he finally spotted the slightly broken ship of Kyoshi and Keiko, he begun to wave and shout and jump up and down on the dock to get their awareness.

The young man sailed right to his spot and lay the boat on the reeling to tie it there.

"Sorry Kazuma san," he greeted the tall red head," but the storm ruined our little trip and then we had to search refuge on one of the islands out there in order to escape the storm out there. I hope you have not worried too much about us."

Kyoshi helped his new girlfriend to the safely of the land and jumps on it himself afterwards.

Kazuma noted that the young man got her then back into his hold again immediately and that Keiko didn't seem to mind him this behave the slightest. It seemed to the psychic more that the girl seems to snuggle deeper into the soothing embrace of the youth.

Kazuma could not stop his mouth to form a bright smile about the open showed behave of his two dear friends, he was happy for them and showed it the only way he knew, with a bear hug!

The three laugh loudly and went finally back to the town to find them a place to drink a coffee and eat something.

They passed a tree on their way, talking about what they wanted to do.

Right in the said tree sat two figures with curios faces who tried to find out what this particular boy had done to get their price!

End of chapter

Tell me please how you found it, ok?

Altar chan, I hope you liked it so fare,

Suryallee


	4. Chapter 4

**The voice of the waves**

**Last chapter**

**First, before you read, read this!**

**When I begun to write this story for Altar chan I never knew where it would take me. I first thought of a lithe story with some romance and nothing more, but somehow it grows deeper with the time as I thought and I begun to love this cute couple a lot!**

**At first I formally wanted to let it end with the last chapter or with a happy ending, but instead I wrote this one here down into a bad mood of mine.**

**Well the outcome will definitely surprise and shock some of you but I swear it, it wasn't planned!**

**Somehow I like this end more as a happy chatty ending.**

**Don't get me wrong, I love happy endings but I could not stoop myself from wondering how and what could happen after their boat trip and somehow I don't wanted a fight between Kurama Hiei and Kyoshi.**

**That would have been something usual and I did not like the thought.**

**It is a darker ending, and definitely no Happy End!**

**It mentioned allot of a one sided love of someone other to her, go and read yourself, who I mean but don't read it lightly.**

**I know that the most will hate me after finish reading this chapter but I thing it's the more realistic ending of one of my stories I have ever written.**

**Suryallee**

**Memories**

She looked sadly down to the coffin right beneath her feet into the dark hole.

Meanwhile the elderly woman listened the dirt the two men beside the new grave put in her memories flow back to her happiest day ever; her sailing trip with her later husband.

Kyoshi had died after a long and painful disease.

She had tried everything to help him to ease the pain he went trough, not that the kind man ever had showed her that he was in pain; he only tried to be strong for her and to stay a little longer.

For her sake.

But in the very end the water user lost his strength and died one night into her arms in his sleep.

There where nobody who could stoop Keiko from mourning after this.

Not even her two sons and her daughter found a way to her after his decease from her world.

Kazuma had gone mad after he found out that her husband was that ill.

He even went to the spirit world some day and hit Koenma right into the face. But the toddler prince of Reikei refused to help; he said that he could do nothing against fate and their plans for the human kind.

But that drove a certain fox spirit mad to hear after two soldiers of Reikei brought the Rei-ken user back to earth, warded like an animal in order to keep Kazuma Kuwabara from hurting them and himself.

Kurama instantly helped his former team-mate to get them of and brought him to Keiko to heal.

After it he told the ruler of spirit world that he would help the human husband of her with all his knowing and that he would never work for him again.

Koenma had looked shocked, he had tried several times to explain his former friends why, he could not help them.

But they all never listened to him.

Especially not Keiko, she tried everything to help her beloved and to hold him longer at her side.

She couldn't remember how many times she had cried her eyes out at night when Kyoshi was sleeping, silently as not to wake him. And often she had found herself back in the morning in her bed, right at his side. Keiko never found out how she got there.

But she was thankful for this little help from someone who seem to be contending with staying in the shadows.

With the help of his and her old friends, Kyoshi had somehow managed to stay alive much longer as he could have normally had.

Yukinas healing powers brought him back to live more then one time and Kuramas plant medicine helped him to gain a much longer live as he should have normally had.

But in the end, he lost his long fight against the death and she was left alone.

Suddenly the older woman got aware the stares of the burial helpers who seem to have finished their business a long while ago, she only looked at their helping hands and dismissed them quietly after their departure from the fresh grave she only stand there for a longer while, then she went home, alone.

The silent figure stood on the cement and looked down on two wooden crosses along a longer line of others.

They where fresh; his former partner must have been here not so long ago and must have leaved them here, instead of the other two that where to old now.

His thoughts strayed back to some happier memories of his live, when this people and all the others where still alive and they all where happy.

A floating single red hair on one of the crosses brought him back into the present, to the two graves in his front view.

Around this old graveyard stand the leftovers of a town, it stand not any longer.

Everything in this place was death and barren now. Only the skeleton like leftovers of former standing buildings where to see in the sky.

A completely crazy human had taken an entire town with him into death in a few moments, killed from a bomb.

Now, none lived here in the Arial only a few ghosts and demons who sneaked into the human realm and where immune to the nuclear leftovers.

The human kind had chosen to leave the place like it was, as a warning to their children and children's children.

That was fine with him; he liked the quietness that surrounded this place now.

He had come here a lot times in the past, like the other three reminders of the past too. The Kitzune ever made it clear that every grave had flowers on them, flowers that came out of the demon world and could blossom even here.

Especially one of the graves had allotted of them on it.

She had followed him only a few years later; never did she spoke with the demi god again.

The two had been so happy, and their kids where like their parents wonderful people who grow up near to their reminding friends with time.

She even let him live with her beloved family and gave him along with her husband the choice to name her only daughter.

He never forgets her kindness or her silent way of understanding with the time.

He never stopped to love this silly ningen female, with the passing time.

He had realised it too late.

When he did it, she was taken by someone else again and he was left with nothing.

Out of the deep pockets of his cloth he produced a strange crystal with a picture that where to see inside of it.

It was taken on her wedding day, she looked so happy and the human looked at her with the same expression evident in his face.

Around the two was the entire group of them all to see. Some where cheering for the new couple some looked stonily to the human boy; jealously evident into their eyes.

He had not taken it well that the water user got this price but in the end he could do nothing to change it.

But he had accepted it with time.

He was it who had given her company for her reminding years and who found her cold body some day in her bed. Right on the side her husband had used to sleep in.

She had waited to die until he was away for some hours; after he came back she was long gone…

Keiko had known that Hiei would have tried to stop her from doing so. She did not want to see him like this; he knew that and was thankful for her silent understanding.

Her cold hands had clutched four things to her death body; Hiei had made sure that she would be buried with them.

One was a picture of them all out of the time shortly after the dark tournament.

It showed them all at Genkais old temple; they all where so happy back then…

The next thing her hands refused to let loose, was a single little blanked.

White, with some bluish clouds on it, and little sheep's that jumped around.

He knew every single one of her children had slept under it as a baby.

The next piece where another picture, it was inside of a heard shaped picture holder from that Hiei knew, it had always stand on her bedside table all the years…

It showed him her family and some other people from her and his past, like the fool.

The last piece was something he never knew she had; one of his ever present white scarf's.

Keiko had wrapped it tightly around the same hand she had Kyoshis wedding ring on it and had laid her head on it.

On her nightstand laid a single note written from her.

It was a picture from her wedding day, the same one he had now put into the crystal to protect it from time.

The short note on its backside that said: thank you for everything Hiei.

And also told him that she had not wanted to cause him so much pain, that she had loved her husband so much, and that if she had never known him she would have maybe loved him instead. That she and Kyoshi had known it all the time. And that they both felt sorry for him.

And it said him farewell.

The silent figure had not known how long he had stand there and had only watched her sleep like peaceful face, but it must have been some hoers.

The beginning stench of a death body had brought him back to the earth in the end.

He told her children of her death and went on a killing spree for more then a year; not even Yusuke could stop him from that.

Someday he stopped it and went back here to look silently over this place the following years.

The other graves had also names on them.

Names of people he had known, there was the names of her parents to see, and of Yusukes mother.

Right near the old grave was one other to see, it had a blue shining gem hanging from the cross.

She visited it every year.

Every time leaving a new one here, and take the former one with her to the icy place where she lived now.

She never forgot the fool

He used to call him instead of his name, it was first only a game for him but later…he simply called the tall red head so because he didn't want him to know how much he liked him really.

Before her death, the woman of Kyoshi Mitarai had talked one day to him because of this and told him that she knew that he liked the tall man more as he ever had made known.

But never had she called him a fool or anything bad.

He had dyed by murdering, not in battle the silent being thought he was supposed to do.

He dyed along the hundreds others into the bomb affair.

Old by age and never aware of what was to happen. She was at a visit home into the demon world for three days. After she heard it she left the ningenkai for good and came only back to visit his grave, he wanted to live his live to its end before he would go with her to the demon world, but the crazy human never gave him the changes to do so.

The silent figure had tortured his soul after he went after it for a long time before it faded into nothing.

Koenma never tried to stop him from or the others, he knew that that would be not very wise to try. They all were now rulers of their realm and allies at that.

It was not very wise for the Reikei to make them angrier as they were now.

His sister was the only one after this who was alive; she had married Kurama two Years after their marriage and died after giving birth to her and his fourth child.

Kurama insisted to speak with Koenma since then, he was the one filled with the most hate to the Reikei since her death.

Not even Yomi could get him out of his mourning after the sly female; he raised their children in Gandara and never let them out of his eyes again.

His brother Suichi Hatanaka vanished out of the ningenkai two days after Shizurus death.

The human was Kuramas only living relatives into the ningenkai and the fox did not have faith in the Reikei any longer.

The figure knew where the human where, but Koenma never found out and so both sides had started a silent and cold war like behave against each other.

Only the graveyard was taboo to all of them, the never tried to disturb the peace here.

The kit had buried her body here, aside of her brothers.

The two other graves over the sibling's ones where inhabited form two humans who had helped them back in the Sensui incident, they had died in old age.

He had forgotten their names; only the one with the blond hair lived.

He was the mate of the bubbling cat pest announcer of the every three years tournaments in the Makai.

How this two got together was a miracle to him!

They must have six or eight kids by now if not more.

Every three years he swears he saw a new little one with them!

Cat demons, he shake his head slightly, an amused impression on his features.

She would have found it amusing as him, he was sure.

The silent short figure bent down to the grave from that he knew it held her coffin.

Her bones had long ago turned to dust, he knew that. He was not longer angry on the human water user, he had chosen to like him when she married him, and he did not want to see her upset.

Sometimes the silent being thought he could feel her presence here, lingering around the graves.

Sometimes when he was depressed he came here and found a strange peace into this place.

And sometimes, he could swear he could feel her sitting beside of him and soothing his worries with just being there, worried about his welfare.

His hands waved through the earth as if it was water instead of earth and stone.

The yokai had taken care of the children of his friends and done it well.

After more then three hundred years now, his pain of her loss had leaved him a little…

He never told her…

He knew she must be happy now with her beloved Kyoshi; were ever they stayed now.

Silently he got back up and went his feet back into the direction of Makai.

Hiei knew he had a long live after him and more years to go through before he would die.

He wasn't sure if he would die in an old age or through a blade or what ever.

But until then he knew he would come back every year to made sure that her and his grave where untouched. And that his friends could rest in peace.

His head hung down and he was lost into his thoughts when he went away, a silent breeze floating around his frame seems to gather Hiei into a short hug for some seconds before it led him go.

After his retreat, a silent other figure of a tall young man emerged out of nowhere.

He had watched Hiei the entire time he stand and looked over the graveyard.

He went one pale limp down to pic up the single proves of his musings of long, with it.

The light danced on the shining little stony like red crystal in his fingers, when he looked on it.

It let it shine into myriads of red colours.

Never the tall young looking man thought he had hated her more then he did it now.

Fate, she chooses when someone had to go or how.

But for him she had brought him friends he wanted to keep and could not hold forever.

He had also watched Yusuke and the Kitsune come and go and Yukina, he knew he would have been not welcome to them. So he still mourned alone only a floating, very still figure kept him company, from behind him.

Her normally cheery face was silently crying.

Not even Yukina spoke with them any longer.

Hiei was strangely the only one who did it, from time to time. Why was a miracle to the man.

He was the only one who had understand that it was not his will that they all had died. The where humans, and as such they had to go with time. He had ever known that. But somehow even he had hoped they all would live longer then that.

So it came like it must have, they began to hate him and the Reikei because they blamed it to them that their friends and families had to die.

If he only had known how much the silent fire half ice demon must have loved the woman…

He was sure Kyoshi must have but he never said something he even let Hiei be a part of his family.

After Keiko had been brought to him she only refused to look at him; he had felt better when he had to face Shizuru who tried to hit the shit out of him into her rage.

She only wanted back to her husband and new child.

But Keiko like Kyoshi too, never looked at him and avoided any touch. He could clearly see the mark of heaven on her as he had seen it on him.

Before she had faded she only spoke for one time, she asked him if he would look after her children for her and if he would please made sure that a certain friend of them both would not kill himself accidentally in his current bloody mood.

She had known all to well what Hiei would do after her death.

Then she had gone away with a blow of a breeze, faded like she had lived, silently.

Koenma had known that she had never forgiven him her husband's death. He had cried for days too.

So he had looked after the silent forbidden child of the korime and after a while the aloof being started to talk with him sometimes.

He asked himself if that was her reason when she had asked him to watch after the silent demon.

Sometimes he thought he could see her and him here. Floating around their beloved friends and trying to ease their long years of time and pain they had to live to their end.

Before…before they could go where they where now.

Koenma knew he would be the only one left of all of them some day, even Yusuke Kurama and Hiei would die some day and then he would be the only one left.

The young god asked himself silently why he could not just have them with him forever…

No one into the spirit world dared to come near to him when he was like this only his favourite fairy girl dared to do so, Botan who was the only one who silently gave him the hardly needed comfort.

But only from her he did that and from no one else.

He knew some day he would have to face Kurama and Yusuke.

It would be a dark day for him he was sure.

And one day he would have to face Hiei and give him an answer of his surely question of why.

Koenma suddenly feared this day more then anything before.

If I had only known how deep Hiei's feelings run to her

Koenma hoped that he would see them all back some day, into another live.

And that they all would find their happiness then.

But in this live he knew his former friends would never be as happy as they where once.

And Hiei had gotten the most pain of them Koenma suddenly thought.

He put the dark red tear gem carefully down onto the cross that had two names on it and went around taking a silently weeping Botan into his arms and finally he went back with her to the spirit world.

Leaving only a silent graveyard behind; it holds only memories, a silent breeze whispered around the stones.

After Koenmas and Botans vanish, suddenly the breeze took up force and formed two silent figures out of the dust.

One of them took the red gem for some seconds and looked at it before it laid it carefully back.

The other one only watched it doing so.

After it both looked for some moments into each others eyes before they both nodded; they had much to do and more friends of them to watch over.

Then suddenly the two beings spread up their folded wings and floated also away to an unknown place.

For someone who could have seen them they must have looked like what they where now;

Angels.

**The End**


End file.
